The Power Inside Us
by torivega6498
Summary: The descendants of the Shepard tribe are here. Emma didn't know until she found something in the museum. She is a descendant of the tribe. With the power of water. Until monsters came and attacked Adventure Bay and are planning to take over the universe. Will Emma win her quest and make her mom proud? Will the monsters succeed and take over the universe? Read to find out more.
1. Introduction

Centuries ago, Earth was a very happy place, until monsters show up. The Shepard tribe were the ones who fought them. Thousands of them died, and thousands of them survived. They sacrificed themselves so others may live. They have special necklaces(a purple magical amulet with silver outline and pink rhinestones encrusted on the silver outline) to show descendants of the tribe. Elizabeth (The leader) had destroyed the monsters with her amulet. But the monsters will come back every 200 years to fulfil their destiny. So far the tribe kept going. Then they had mortal offspring. I am one of them. I am Emma daughter of Elizabeth. The leader of the tribe.


	2. A New Discovery

Deep in the ground, there was the head monster, Hades, with his monster clan. He was grinning evily.

"My monsters, the time is nigh, for us to rise and take over the universe!!!" Hades said. The monsters clapped and cheered.

"The living won't know what hit them"

It was night time in Adventure Bay. Emma was asleep in her puphouse.

(Flashback)

Pups were fighting. Pups dead. Pups having kids. Emma as a kid showed up.

(Reality)

"Aahh!!!" Emma screamed. She looked around and saw it was a dream. She was panting heavily. She got up to go to Ryder's room. She went inside and shool him.

"Ryder." She whispered. But he didn't wake up yet.

"Ryder." She said louder. He woke up.

"Huh? Oh hey Emma, what's up?" Ryder said sleepily.

"Ryder I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Emma asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Yay! Thanks Ryder." She said. She went against Ryder. She circled a few times then curled up and went to sleep.

It was morning. Chase got up to wake up the pups. Skye was the next one up. Chase got his megaphone out.

"Pups! Wake Up!" Chase said. Rocky and Zuma, and the Ninja Pups woke up. Rubble and Marshall were still asleep.

"Guess I'll have to use the spoon again." Skye said she picked up the spoon and tapped Chase's bowl.

"Huh? Breakfast time already??!!" Rubble said.

"Oh dang it!! I fell for it again!" Marshall said. Everyone started laughing. Chase noticed Emma was still asleep so he went to her puphouse to wake her up. He saw that she was gone. So he went back out.

"Hey guys have you seen Emma? She's not in her puphouse." Chase asked. Everyone said no. Ryder walked out.

"Hey Pups" Ryder said.

"Hey Ryder" The pups said.

"Hey Ryder have you seen Emma?" Chase said.

"Oh she is upstairs in the lookout, but let her sleep. She had a rough night" Ryder said.

"Okay Ryder" They said.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon. Emma just woke up and she went to her puphouse to fix herself. She fixed her hair and fur. (Just so you know everyanimal and everypup where Emma came from have hair like humans do.) She also cleaned up, put on her bracelets, and leather jacket, and put on her favorite headband.(It was crystal turquoise blue with silver diamond encrusted flowers on it.) She went for a walk around town. She went to see what was going on at the museum since it was packed. She saw that the museum had found some more artifacts of the Shepard Tribe. Emma looked at the artifacts and information. Her necklace started to glowed and pointed outside. She went outside, and her necklace took her to a cave. She went inside.


	3. Emma's Past

Emma went inside the cave and it was beautiful. There were crystals and flowers, a beautiful lake and river, and the greenest grass ever seen. Suddenly a boat pulled up and opened a gate for her. Emma went inside the boat. During the ride, all these places showed up. The boat stopped.

"What is this place?" Emma said nervously.

Emma saw a door that was the same shape as her necklace. She put her necklace in the door. She walked in and saw a desk she walked to it and pushed the red button it scanned her.

"Descendant verified. Welcome Emma." The computer said. Then the computer played a hologram of a german shepard that looks exactly like Emma.

"Mom" Emma said eyeballing the adult in front of her.

"Hello my daughter. I'm afraid I have to tell you this." Emma walked closer with her head tilted.

"Emma have you heard of a tribe called the shepard tribe?" Emma widened her eyes.

"Yes why?" Emma said.

"Well there is something you must know. Listen carefully. Centuries ago the planet was at peace until a pure evil came and attack us. Brave warriors fought and after a great battle they were able to capture him. The Shepard Tribe was meant to teach Shepards of any kind where to be mixed or crossed breeds to train their powers to become leaders, warriors, and heroes. You have the power of the Seas and Water. Chase and Kari have -" Emma cut her off

"Wait they have powers to?" Emma said.

"Yeah. Chase has the power of the Sky, Air, and Wind. Kari has the power of Earth. And Thalia has the power of Heat and Fire. You are the leader of the tribe now." Elizabeth said.

"Wait why did my necklace bring me here?" Emma said.

"So you can know the full story. There are others out there and you need to find them. You and your siblings and cousin need to go to this camp. The entrance is behind the vines in the back of the lookout. Take yourself there. But first you need to find the others. There are 4 more that you've found but there are 4 more left, and they are here in Adventure Bay. The world is in danger now. You and your team are the only ones who can help us now. Here, take these." Elizabeth gave her 2 turquoise crystals, 2 amethysts, 2 silver diamonds, 2 emeralds, 2 rubies, and 2 pink heart jewels. "They will help you along the way. These go to your friends. Goodbye my daughter." Emma saw her fade away. Emma put on a serious look and ran out of the cave to the library to get more information.


	4. Aftermath

Emma couldn't keep her mind straight so she decided to go and get her friends to help.

Texting P.O.V.

Emma: Thalia

Thalia: Hey Cuz whats up.

Emma: Get Percy, Annebeth, Talon, Chase, Kari, and Alex and meet me at the library, now.

Thalia: You Got It.

Thalia: Calling all Ninjas to the library!

6 pups phones started beeping.

Percy, Annebeth, Chase, Kari, Talon, and Alex: Lets Go!

They all went down their tubes and gone to the library.

Emma's P.O.V.

I guess that means me too, I thought. Emma started to walk to the library.

At the lookout, Chase and Kari went to check on Emma. They noticed she was gone. And there was a pool of blood where Emma's paw used to be.

"Kari hang on a sec" Chase said. He got out headphones and put them on. He put his paws on them. "Ok go."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed as if she was dying. Everyone in the lookout heard her scream. And ran upstairs to the lookout.

"Kari what's wrong." Platinum said. Everyone gasped.

"What happened?!" Azul and Wendy said. Chase and Kari's phones beeped. They took them out.

"Calling all ninjas!" Thalia's voice said.

"Lets Go!" Chase said. Kari and Chase went to the base to get their ninja clothes on.

"Where are you guys going?" Rocky said.

"Nonya" Kari said.

"Nonya?" Brittany said.

"Yeah nonya business." Chase said. Then they headed out leaving the pups dumbfounded.

"Did they just say?" Duke said.

"Yep" Crystal said.


	5. The Real Identities

Everyone met at the library. Emma went towards them.

"Hey Emma whats up" They said.

"Guys. Look we need to talk. There is something that I found out about." Emma said. She went to the bookshelf.

"Talon, can you uh," Emma pointed to where the book was. He held out his paw and helped her up, and she grabbed the book about the Shepard Tribe.

"This is what I found out. This book says, "Dogs of Shepards, all breeds where here many years ago. They fought a great evil named Hades. He believed that monsters should rule the planet and humans and other life should be erased. But the chosen 12 has the powers to get rid of him. Each one represents an element. Leader is water, second is air or wind, third is fire, then earth, snow, lightning, forest, ice, space, time, sound, and light. Each pup has a jewel that controls their powers. The jewels will bond to their person. Once activated they will have their own weapons to fight and save the world." Emma's pocket started glowing. The jewels came out and went to their people. One of the turquoise crystals went to Emma, the other one went to Chase. One of the amethysts went to Kari, the other one went to Alex. One of the silver diamonds went to Thalia, the other one went to Talon. Lastly, one of the rubies went to Annebeth. Once they reached their pup, they glowed brightly and they changed. They have hoods with a significant color with dark armor of their color. This is who we are.


	6. What Happened?

"Whoa what just happened?" Percy said.

"The jewels will bond to their pups." Emma mumbled. They all just look at her. "I think that once these jewels bond to the pups they choose, it gives them the powers that the ancestors used." Everyone was shocked caused they knew she was right. Then, they powered down. Then, they all heard a scream and went outside to see what's going on. They saw a huge monster attacking a little girl.

"HEY BACK OFF!" Emma said. They all attacked the monster.

"Don't worry I got you" Emma said.

"Olivia!" A woman yelled.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled. Emma picked her up and took her to her mother.

"Here you go." Emma put her in her mom's arms.

"Thank you" The mother said.

"You're welcome." Emma said.

"Thank you" The girl said.

"No problem" Emma ran back to help the others. The monster had them all down after 30 minutes. Emma got up, and went back in. She started kicking, punching, and after that he was pushed back.

"You're strong but not that strong" The monster said. He and Emma started fighting like crazy. After that Emma was down.

"Time to end this." He raised his sword and Emma closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, a familiar steel gray and black german shepard jumped in and was blocking the swords impact. Emma recognized him immediately.

"Talon." She said smiling a little bit.

"Whats up and a little help here." Emma got up and she kicked the monster back.

"What the-" The monster said. Then, 2 crystals fell down from the sky and Emma and Talon touched them. Then, the crystals started glowing a Aqua and Silver aura around both of them. The both look at each other, and 2 morphers appeared in their hands. Emma got a Aqua one, and Talon got a silver one.

"What are these things?" Emma asked both confused and amazed.

"I don't know but it looks like they go in here." Talons said. They both put the crystals in. Then, they got 2 boxes.

"Whoa cool" they both said simultaneously. Talon turned the side, and it shot a laser. Emma ducked.

"Nice shootin T!" Emma said, as she punched him in the arm.

"OW! Sorry I don't know how to work this thing" He said.

"What did you do?" She said.

"I just turned this part and the thing started spinning I guess." He said. They both turned the side, and pulled the trigger. Then, 2 glowing objects came out.

"Look out!" Emma said. They both ducked and the glows went to them and they got morphed. Emma had a Aqua hood, with black tights, a aqua skirt, and aqua boots and aqua leather gloves, with a black belt, that also attached to her thigh, and a beautiful bracelet. She also had aqua blue highlights in her hair and fur. Talon had a silver hood, with black tights, silver boots, silver leather gloves, a black belt, and silver highlights in his fur and hair.

"Whoa, What" Talon said.

"the heck." Emma said.

"WHAT?! They've become tribe rangers?!" The monster said.

"Ugh, again with the skirt?" Emma said in disgust.

"Hey Emma we can take him down if we work together." He held out his paw.

"Sounds good lets do it." Emma put her paw on his. They both started fighting. "Hey think fast!" Emma triple kicked him.

"Over here" Talon had punched him while spinning. Then, Emma backflip kicked him. Talon grabbed Emma's paw and twirled her around towards the monster and she kicked him again. Then Talon put her down.

"You have won this battle. But next time won't be so easy." The monster flew off. Talon and Emma powered down and went to check on the others. They all were knocked unconscious. So Talon and Emma teleported them to the lookout.

"Duke we need help, our friends are beat up." Emma said. Then, the others ran outside and took them inside the lookout. Duke started checking on them. After 5 hours of waiting, Duke came out.

"How are they, Duke?!" Talon and Emma said together.

"They are going to be ok they just got minor scratches but they'll be fine." Duke said. They all sighed in relief. Emma went off into the forest. Talon followed her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Talon said. Then, he sat next to her.

"Yeah I am. But I am a little worried." Emma said. Then flashbacks of the past started playing in her mind. Emma grabbed her head in pain. Talon saw it and calmed her down.

"Yeah, ya dont seem fine to me." He said sternly and sarcastically. "Now spill."

"Ok," Talon was waiting. Emma had some tears coming out of her eyes. And Talon saw that, and looked concerned for her. "I have been having these visions for a while in my sleep, and memories from the past has shown up in them, like pups fighting back, pups dying, Pups being trained and wounded, but now I am worried that if all these visions had to do with me, I didnt think I need anyone's help. I'm sorry if I haven't told you yet, but I just wanted to protect you and the others in case things happen. And I thought that maybe you-" Talon cut her off by kissing her. He felt her shaking, but he pressed on, after a few minutes he pulled away.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad, but the others wont be if you dont tell them the truth. We will get through this together." Talon said as he put his paw on hers. Emma just smiled and layed her head on his chest, whike he was comforting her. After 4 hours, they noticed it was dark. Talon got up.

"Come on we got to go back to the lookout." Talon put his hand out. Emma grabbed it and he help her up.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem." He said.

"We got to go. We'll see what tomorrow brings." She said. They both walked to the lookout and went to their puphouses that are next to each other. They both said good night to each other. Emma got up and kissed her sister Kari on her forehead and put her paw on her brothers head. 'I won't let this happen to you guys again, this is my fight, I must do this, my own way.' She thought. Then she went to sleep thinking.

"(Sigh)'If only they knew the truth about all this and about me and my past' She thought. Then, she went to sleep.


	7. The Camp

The next morning, Talon was the first one to wake up. So he walked to Emma's puphouse and knocked on the door.

"Emma! Time to wake up." He said.

"A few more minutes" She said.

"Hey Emma is that your adopted mom." He said.

"What?!" She said then she hit her head on her puphouse. "OW!" and immediately got out of bed. Then she realized it was a trick. She just smirked.

"Alright (yawns) I'm up!" Emma said. She brushed her hair and put it in a braided ponytail, put a braid at the top, and moved her bangs to the sides. She put on her blue leather jacket, a aqua blue headband, and a heart with a crown hairpin on top of her hair. Then she walked out her pup house.

"Very funny."

"Well I had to think of something to get you out of bed." He said while tapping her nose with his paw. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on lets wake up the others." Emma said. Talon followed. Emma already saw her cousin Thalia up. Also Skye, Rocky, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Zuma, and Platinum. Emma pulled Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Talon aside.

"Guys you know we have to tell them, right?" Emma said.

"I don't know." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, we either tell them, or they will force it out of us. Either way they are going to find out." Emma said.

"You're right." Annabeth said.

"When am I not right? We tell them after Chase and Kari wake up." Emma said. They nodded their heads in agreement. They noticed that they are still asleep. Emma got her bullhorn and megaphone. She put them together and pushed the button. It woke the other half of them up.

"AHHH!" They said.

"Thanks a lot Emma." They kept complaining. Emma noticed that Chase and Kari are starting to wake up. So she elbowed Talon and she pointed to Chase and Kari. They walked to them.

"C, Kar so glad you're alive." Emma said. Emma and Talon helped them out of their beds.

"Emma, Talon we need to tell the-" Chase started.

"Don't worry I told them that we need to tell the others." Emma said.

"Alright." He said.

"Hey, do you guys wanna get some breakfast?"

"Ok" So they all ate their breakfast.

"Guys we need to talk." Emma's team agreed. So they told them everything.

"Wait you guys have to leave?!" Wendy said.

"Only for alittle while." Chase said. "I hope." He whispered. Emma told them everything that her real mother told her.

"So you're leaving Adventure Bay?" Skye said.

"Don't worry we will visit often." Emma said.

"Well go on guys," Ryder said. Emma and her team went to the vines behind the lookout.

"Wait" Emma said. They all stopped and went to the others and gave them a group hug. Then, they stopped hugging.

"Hey it doesn't matter where we are." Emma said. She put her paw on Platinum's shoulder. "We'll always be a team." She put her paw down and swung her backpack over her shoulders and then she and her team went through the vines. Once they did they ended up at the camp entrance. Emma tried to open the door but it didn't open. Emma jumped back when the door said something.

"State your name" The door said. Emma looked at the others confused. Then she looked at the door.

"Emma Cortez?" Emma said.

"You're full name please."

"Wha? I don't use my full name it's to long." She said. She tried to pry the door open.

"You're full names please." Thw door said again. Then Emma stopped.

"Emma Velasquez Penelope Elizabeth Juanita Echo Skye Brava Cortez." She said.

"Chase Velasquez Escobar Bartholomew Echo Riele Cortez." Chase said.

"Katherinia Velasquez Nila Danvers Anna Cortez." Kari said

"Thalia Texas Jane Tercerro Grace." Thalia said.

"Annebeth Ciara Rhea Reyna Chase." Annebeth said.

"Clarisse Pyperia Evangeline Ashryn Elvanestri." Clarisse said.

"Perseus Escobar Lopez Palmero Jackson" Percy said.

"Talon Vasquez Velasquez Lopez Lyle Reyes." Talon said. The door opened and they went inside. When they went to the camp it was a great place. There were pups from different tribes with different powers or mental powers. Then a centaur walks up to them.

"Hello newcomers" He said. The team got really spooked and hid behind Emma, Thalia, or Talon.

"Emma get out Riptide!" Kari said. Emma got out her pen and uncapped Riptide until it turned into a celestial bronze sword.

"Initiate scenario 2!" Emma said. They all started try and find somewhere ro hide but then a few satyers came and picked them up.

"Don't worry, I'm harmless. Much. My name is Chiron, who are you guys?" He asked. Emma stepped forward.

"Emma Velasquez Penelope Elizabeth Juanita Echo Skye Brava Cortez." She said. Then the big house's doors opened after she said that. Then Chiron looked at her completely shocked.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Chase Velasquez Escobar Bartholomew Echo Riele Cortez." Chase said.

"Katherine Velasquez Nila Danvers Anna Cortez." Kari said

"Thalia Texas Jane Tercerro Grace." Thalia said.

"Annebeth Ciara Rhea Reyna Chase." Annebeth said.

"Clarisse Pyperia Evangeline Ashryn Elvanestri." Clarisse said.

"Perseus Escobar Lopez Palmero Jackson" Percy said.

"Talon Vasquez Velasquez Lopez Lyle Reyes." Talon said.

"We're ninjas." Emma said.

"Nice to meet you. GROVER over here." Then a pup satyer came over. He was a labrador with black fur and brown highlights.

"Yes Chiron sire." Grover said.

"Get these pups to the big house to sign in." Chiron said.

"Yes sir Chiron sir." Grover said. Chase had a weird look on his face that said, _'That's odd, I usually do that to Ryder.'_

"So welcome to Camp Tribe. Ready for a new adventure." The team smiled then looked at each other knowing that they are going to like it here.

'Now we're finally home'


	8. The Big Reveal

Juniper showed them to their dorms until their parents are revealed. Emma, Kari, Thalia, and Annebeth are in the Athenia cabin. When the girls went in they saw six girl pups going haywire everywhere. When the girls saw them they stopped what they were doing and went over to greet them.

"Hi I'm Bianca Willowbrook, and I have the power of wisdom." The ginger and brunette American Eskimo pup said.

"I'm Elivina Elvanestri, Evie for short, and I have the power of love." The blue and silver Samoyed pup said.

"I'm Piper Goldenbraid, and I have the power of music." The gold and white Labrador pup said.

"I'm Gabriella Gonzales, and I have the power of snow." The snow white and black wolf pup said.

"I'm Arkaynia Goodfey(Nia for short), and I have the power of life." The lilac Chihuahua pup said.

"And I'm Zarya Moonwolf, and I have the power of storms." The lilac, green, and black German Shepard pup said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Emmalia Cortez, leader of the Ninjas and second command of the Paw Patrol. You can call me Emma for short." Emma said.

"I'm Kari Cortez, the tech pup of the Ninjas." Kari said.

"I'm Thalia Grace, second command of the Ninjas." Thalia said.

"And I'm Annebeth Chase, the fashion pup of the Ninjas." Annebeth said.

"Nice to meet you guys. Ok Emma you can have the top bunk where I sleep, Kari you can have the bottom bunk where Gabriella sleep, Thalia you can have the top bunk where Arkaynia sleep, and Annebeth you can have the bottom bunk where Evie sleep. We all need to rest up for tomorrow." Zarya said. They all got in their beds and said goodnight to each other.

Meanwhile with the boys.

Grover showed them to their dorms until their parents are revealed. Chase, Percy, Talon are in the Hermes cabin. When the boys went in they saw 7 boy pups going haywire everywhere. When the boys saw them they stopped what they were doing and went over to greet them.

"Hi I'm Riele Adams, and I have the power of wine." The brown and black Bloodhound said.

"I'm Mason Wells, and I have the power of magic." The white and brown West Highland Terrier said.

"I'm Max Russo, and I have the power of harvest." The black and blue Beagle said.

"I'm Troy Harris, and I have the power of light." The white and blue Border Collie said.

"I'm Carlos De Vil, and I have the power of the sun." The red, white, and black

I'm Nico Willowbrook, and I have the power of wisdom." The blonde and white American Eskimo said.

"And I am Cole Reyes, and I have the power of energy." The black and white German Shepard said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Chase Cortez, The leader and police pup of the Paw Patrol and lifestyle pup of the ninjas." Chase said. (He is technically second in command but you know what I mean)

"I'm Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, The health pup of the Ninjas." Percy said.

"And I'm Talon Reyes, The military pup of the Paw Patrol, and the training pup of the Ninjas." Talon said.

"Nice to meet you guys. Ok Chase you can have the top bunk where I sleep, Percy you can have the bottom bunk where Carlos sleep, and Talon you can have the top bunk where Nico sleep. We all need to rest up for tomorrow." Cole said. They all got in their beds and said goodnight to each other.

It was 6:30 in the morning. The girls alarm came on, then Zarya, Gabriela, Bianca, Evie, Piper, and Arkaynia got up.

"GET UP YOU LAZY SLOBS!!" Zarya said. Kari, Thalia, and Annebeth woke up. Emma was still asleep. Zarya was about to wake her, but Annebeth stopped her.

"I got this. Emma is that your mom?!" Emma woke up immediately, and uncapped riptide.

"What?! Who called my mom?!" Emma said. They all started laughing. 'Dang I fell for it again.' "I'm gonna get y'all for that." She put her sword away.

"Time to go to breakfast." They all got up. Emma, Kari, Thalia, and Annebeth saw the boys so they walked over to them.

"Hey boys." The girls said. The boys saw the girls.

"Hey girls." Emma hugged Talon, Kari hugged Chase, and Thalia and Annebeth hugged Percy. They stopped.

"Guys these are our roomates, Evie, Piper, Bianca, Gabriella, Arkaynia, and Zarya." Emma said.

"Hi" They said.

"Hi. And girls these are our roomates, Nico, Carlos, Mason, Riele, Troy, and Max." Chase said.

"Hey" They said. Then they all walked to breakfast. Then 45 minutes later, the horn was blown so the pups had to go to the center for capture the flag. The girls and bous had armor to wear.

"Hey how do you guys wear this stuff? It weighs more than Rubble." Annebeth said.

"Hey all you have to do is capture the other team's flag and try not to get killed." Grover said. The Ninjas were shocked except Emma. She has been near the verge of death before lots of times.

"HEROS!! WARRIORS!! FALL IN!!!" Chiron said. He motioned Emma and her friends to come forward.

"These pups are Percy, Thalia, Annebeth, Clarisse, Talon, Kari, Chase, and Emma. And they are going to need a team." Everyone started to murmur until...

"We'll take 'em" Then a black, and silver pup came forward.

"I'm Chris Vaceryes, Camp Leader, and I have the power of war and pranks. Not necessarily in that order. Where are your helmets?" He said. Emma spoke up.

"No one gave us one." She said. He started thinking.

"Chiron you still got your wheelchairs? The pups are gonna need them. You're goners pups." They started to be upset. Emma made her eyes glow green. Everyone backed up a little before she calmed down. She just gave a sneaky smile.

"I'm messing with you guys. Smile a little bit it's good for you. Anyone got an extra helmet please pass it up." They passed the helmets to them. But Emma sensed something in the helmets. She grabbed the helmets and pulled out buzzers. She gave him a look. Everyone was shocked that she didn't even fell for it. Including Chris.

"How did you know that was in those helmets?" He said.

"Really? Dude that's the oldest trick in the book. I wouldn't be stupid to fall for it." She threw the buzzers far away from here. Then they put on their helmets for the game to begin. Once they heard the horn, everyone started running towards each other. They got their swords and bows and arrows and started throttling each other. Emma managed to escape, but some pups she started to use her ninja skills to survive. Then, she ran to a river, took her helmet off, and tried to rinse her face until she saw the other teams flag. She thought she won but she was wrong. A blue and gren pup came out of the shadows. Emma backed up a bit.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" She took off her helmet. She walked closer to Emma. But Emma was ready for anything. "My mother's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Do you know what that means? I always win." Emma smirked.

"Well, I always lose. Maybe we're both wrong." Emma said. But the pup had cut Emmas paw with her sword and then she cut her cheek.

"OW!" Emma felt blood. But she wasn't giving up without a fight. Everyone had formed around the forest to see them fight for the flag. The ninjas were worried for Emma. Emma and the pup clashed swords and brawled like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh I never caught your name by the way" The pup said. When she kicked her.

"Emma. Yours?" Emma cut her leg.

"Uma." Then Uma cut Emma on her arm. Emma fell down after that. "Stand up and fight." Emma looked with rage. "Hero." Emma slashed her sword but Uma cut her deep on her back leg and side. Then she kicked Emma down. The red team cheered for Uma. She looked back then went to join them. The ninjas thought she was gone. Kari and Chase started to cry, but Percy and Thalia helped them. Emma remained there trying to get back up to strength until she heard a voice call her.

 _'Emma go to the water.'_ Emma listened to her mother and crawled her way to the river. _' The water will give you power.'_ Emma was going to put her paw in the water. Then everyone looked to see what she was doing. So did the red team. Uma pushed to the front to see what was going on. Emma put her paw in the water and the water started glowing and slithering on her arm. It sealed her cuts. Then, Emma felt something she hadn't felt before. Increase in strength. She stood up, and everyone looked shocked.

"What" Emma started.

"The" Chase said.

"Heck" Zarya finished. Then a symbol appeared in front of Emma to show who her parent is. And it showed a pup with brown hair, and shiny gold fur with Emerald green eyes. Emma still looked confused.

"It is decided." Chiron said. Everyone kneeled in front of her. Emma was so confused. "Emma you're mother is Elizabeth. Queen of the seas."


End file.
